Praga
by Lia Ross
Summary: Toda esa situación no era más que una maldita ironía del destino. Dos jóvenes atormentados, buscando alejarse de su realidad, de sus temores y fantasmas, queriendo olvidar sus errores y empezar de nuevo; y volviéndose a encontrar en aquel rincón del mundo


_**Praga**_

_Casi amigos_

Ella caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación. Miraba constantemente el obsceno reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de su cuarto. No sabía por qué aún no se había deshecho de esa pecaminosa pieza de "arte", aunque para qué engañarse, sí que lo sabía. No sería capaz de echar a la basura un regalo de ese engendro del demonio que le lleva el café matutino todos los domingos y que ha sido para ella lo más cercano a un "amigo" desde hace ya casi un año. Sí, ese rubio egocéntrico y malhablado, que no hace más que sacarla de sus casillas por lo menos trescientas cuarenta y siete veces al día. Ese era Draco Malfoy. Y estaba media hora tarde.

No es que lo del desayuno dominical sea una regla establecida entre los dos, pero era ya una costumbre desde que Draco tuvo la brillante idea de aparecerse en la puerta de su apartamento, una tranquila madrugada de domingo, totalmente borracho y desnudo. Fue así como el desayuno se convirtió en una tradición divertida y necesaria, como para ponerse al día de lo sucedido en la semana. Las pocas veces que Draco no había podido acudir, había tenido la delicadeza de mandarle un mensaje de texto al móvil o llamarla, siempre que no tuviera ocupada la boca en otras cosas más interesantes.

Probablemente había tenido algún imprevisto y no tuvo tiempo de avisar, sí, eso debe haber sido. Hermione, con su tendencia a no hurgar en sitios donde sabe que no le va a gustar lo que va a encontrar, prefirió inventar ella misma una coartada que la convenciera. Sí, era lo mejor.

Hermione comprendía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando dejó entrar al Draco Malfoy a su vida. De alguna forma supo que nunca más sería la misma, supo que él la marcaría; y a pesar de la desconfianza que sentía, su curiosidad pudo más y se arriesgó. Lo hizo porque ya no le quedaba nada que perder. Vivía lejos de sus amigos y su familia por decisión propia. Era una extraña en una ciudad más extraña aún. Estaba sola y perdida, literalmente. Draco Malfoy la encontró caminando temblorosa y asustada en el Puente Carlos. Como algún tiempo después él mismo le confesó, le encantaba ir allí, al puente, y observar aquella arquitectura barroca, gótica, la iluminación, tan hermosa, ese era tal vez el único motivo por el que seguía viviendo ahí, en Praga.

Él se acercó indeciso, casi con miedo, una actitud muy poco Malfoy según lo que ella recordaba de sus años de colegio. Su mirada ya no reflejaba el desprecio con que solía observarla tiempo atrás; si algo podía leerse de aquellos indescifrables y hermosos ojos grises, era confusión. Era lógico. Toda esa situación no era más que una maldita ironía del destino. Dos jóvenes atormentados, buscando alejarse de su realidad, de sus temores y fantasmas, queriendo olvidar sus errores y empezar de nuevo; y volviéndose a encontrar en aquel rincón del mundo. Ambos llegaron a la inevitable conclusión de que Dios es caprichoso y que no los dejaría huir de su pasado tan fácilmente.

Ella lo observaba expectante, dudosa de cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Podía saludarlo con la mano y seguir su camino. Aunque realmente no sabía cuál era el camino, ni a su apartamento ni en su vida. Podía pedirle direcciones, aunque sería bastante ridículo que después de cinco años sin verle, lo aborde utilizando como excusa su inexistente sentido de orientación, aunque si Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo idiota de antes, probablemente debería prepararse para recibir cinco minutos de burlas por ser la asquerosa sangresucia que no sabe ni usar un mapa. Decidió improvisar.

Él la miraba atento, probablemente ella debatía internamente cuál sería la forma más apropiada de abordarlo después de tanto tiempo, ella siempre debía analizarlo todo. Observó cómo se abrazaba a sí misma, tal vez para darse un poco de calor ya que no llevaba abrigo suficiente, no con este frío inclemente. Vio como ella respiraba profundo y daba tres largos pasos hacia él.

– Es reconfortante encontrar una cara conocida en esta ciudad – era cierto, aún si esa persona era su pesadilla del colegio

– Ciertamente lo es, Granger – confesó Draco, dejándola perpleja… realmente no esperaba aquel trato tan civilizado

– ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Estoy helándome aquí… – preguntó una dudosa Hermione esperando pacientemente un educado rechazo del rubio

– Conozco un lugar en donde te sentirás como en casa – sugirió Draco e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Ciudad Vieja de Praga, Hermione corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, como dos grandes desconocidos que un día decidieron dejar de serlo

Ella tenía ese inesperado reencuentro grabado en su mente, como un recordatorio de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y eso los incluía a ambos. Recordaba la larga plática que sostuvieron en aquel acogedor bar londinense en pleno corazón de Praga. No fue sencillo al principio, dos totales desconocidos que lo único que aparentemente tenían en común era el hecho de ser magos en un bar atiborrado de muggles. No encontraban temas de conversación y el ambiente era tenso, incómodo, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche descubrieron que si bien se interponían entre ellos temas espinosos y realmente dolorosos, podían aventurarse a tocarlos poco a poco… con paciencia, como una suerte de curación lenta, pero necesaria, de sus heridas de guerra.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a su encuentro con Draco, Hermione sintió que despertaba lentamente de un profundo sueño. Sabía que al dejar Londres de la forma en que lo hizo, intempestivamente, sin pensarlo más de dos minutos y sin despedirse de nadie; huía cobardemente de su realidad. Pero también sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de abstraerse del mundo durante un tiempo, sobre todo si ese mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor, porque a los veintidós años, habiendo tenido casi cuatro años para recuperar su vida después de la guerra, aún temía a su propia sombra.

Es imposible sobrevivir a una guerra mágica, resistir una tortura, ver morir a tus seres queridos y luego pasarte a Starbucks por un café y un muffin, como si no pasara nada. Hermione lo intentó, realmente lo hizo. Intentó ser feliz con Ron y lo fue, lo quiso como no ha querido a nadie, pero a veces ni eso es suficiente; porque Ron estuvo ahí para ella, hasta que se cansó de sus ataques inexplicables de pánico y decidió que eran aún muy jóvenes para estar juntos para siempre; como se lo habían prometido tantas veces el uno al otro.

Tal vez su huída estuvo fuertemente influenciada por la ruptura; porque si algo sucede en tu vida, algo que remueve los cimientos sobre los que construías tu futuro, solo queda partir, comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar. Darse una oportunidad de ser alguien nuevo en una ciudad nueva; sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Praga. Eligió Praga porque era hermosa. La belleza de la ciudad alegraba su alma, literalmente la hacía sonreír. "Vive la ciudad", le decía Draco cada vez que su mirada se ensombrecía, cuando se perdía en sus recuerdos. Draco le enseñó, con su particular estilo parco pero sagaz, a vivir la ciudad.

Al principio solo se encontraban tres o cuatro veces al mes, después del trabajo, para caminar un rato o tomarse un trago; pero con el pasar de las semanas la conversación no terminaba al salir del bar, sino que Draco la acompañaba a su apartamento y si el momento lo permitía, Hermione lo invitaba a subir para tomar un café.

– Es increíble que estés aquí – comentó Hermione una noche, mientras conversaban en su salita de estar – quién hubiera imaginado esta situación cuatro años antes ¿no?

– Es curioso como suceden las cosas a veces, pero no me arrepiento… no eres tan insoportable después de todo Granger – confesó Draco – me gustas, y a mí no me gusta la gente, soy algo sociópata, por si no te habías dado cuenta antes

– Lo de sociópata no es ninguna sorpresa – dijo Hermione aguantando una sonrisa – y tú también me gustas, has cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts…

– Granger, parecemos dos chiquillos de jardín de niños... ay! tú me gustas, ay! tú también – comentó Draco entre sorbos de café – quedemos en que ya no nos desagradamos del todo…

– Quedemos en que somos _casi amigos_ – Hermione sugirió algo tímida mientras Draco asentía pensativo. Realmente le había gustado como había sonado eso, "casi amigos"…

* * *

><p>Después de un largo periodo de sequía literaria, regreso con esta historia. Escogí Praga porque creo que es una ciudad hermosa y me encantaría conocerla algún día. Espero que no se haya hecho pesado de leer :)<p>

Besos!

Lía Ross


End file.
